


melt

by Shinkirou



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Ice Powers, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Temperature Play, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragna sometimes forgets the most basic things.</p><p>(Happy birthday, Jin!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 14th where I am, anyway, so happy birthday, Jin!
> 
> Also, the temperature Ragna mentions at the beginning is about 107.6 Fahrenheit, for any American readers. Also also, this is un-beta'd, so please forgive the errors I'm sure exist.

It's a stifling hot day in Kagutsuchi, the type where it's too much to even _think_ of moving.

Ragna's sprawled across his bed, window shut firmly and covered with thick curtains to try to block some of the heat, the blades of two fans whirring loudly on the highest setting they had, and Ragna's _still_ melting, even in only his boxers. The temperature is a record high, apparently, and judging by the fact that he hasn't seen anyone else out walking around, really, he can't say he's surprised by that fact.

He can't even sleep, uncomfortable as he is, so when he hears a knock on his door shortly after noon, he sighs and drags a sheet over his hips just to cover up a bit, then groans loudly, "What?"

Jin's voice comes back to him, muffled behind the thick wood door, "Nii-san? May I come in?"

Ragna doesn't really care, takes a moment to call back, "Yeah, whatever." The door creeks open and Ragna groans just looking at him, "How are you not melting?!"

Jin blinks over at him curiously, standing there in his full NOL uniform. That skintight black suit, plus two layers above it... What the hell is wrong with him?! "... Is Nii-san really that hot?"

Ragna snorts at him, even more irritable than usual with the heat, "Of course I am! It's like 42 degrees out!" 

Jin stands in the doorway for a moment before moving into the room and nudging the door shut behind him. Ragna's close to snapping at him again, to ask him what he wants, already, but Jin's walking closer and Ragna begins feeling a bit anxious, almost. "So, what'd you--"

Before he can even get that sentence fully out, though, Jin's taken off one of his gloves and pressed his bare hand to Ragna's torso, curiousity in his expression. Ragna _jolts_ at the touch, nearly smacking Jin's hand away reflexively, "The fuck?! How're you so cold?"

Jin smiles just a bit, chuckling quietly at him, and gestures to Yukianesa. "She's ice, you know?"

Ragna blinks up at him, torn between being pissed as hell that he was left to suffer all this time, cursing himself for somehow not thinking of that sooner, and kissing the ground where Jin's standing. He settles for grabbing that hand and pulling it up to his face, resting it on his forehead with a pleased groan. He's not usually so free about touching Jin, or accepting touches from him, but this time is sure as hell an exception.

Jin chuckles, seeming genuinely amused, "Feel good, Nii-san?"

Ragna nods, unable to even form words he's so relieved. He lets his eyes fall closed again, sighing happily, only to blink one open again when he hears the rustling of fabric, curious. Jin's shedding his jacket, though of course he won't be able to pull it completely off unless he takes his hand off Ragna's forehead, so Ragna just blinks lazily at him, "What're you doing?"

Jin glances down at him, expression bemused, and answers like it's obvious, "Getting undressed."

That makes Ragna open his other eye, too, expression a bit suspicious. "... Why?"

"To cool you down, Nii-san. It's not like it's only my hands that are cold, and surely your forehead's not the only part of you that's warm."

Ragna can't very well deny that, but he also suspects Jin's going to want to do more than just 'cool Ragna down'. "... Too hot to do anything, you know."

Jin smirks. "Mm, so if I cool you down, it's fine, right? I mean, I don't really need to be here..."

Ragna groans even though he's pretty sure Jin wouldn't actually leave him like this, "That's low."

That smirk turns to a beaming smile instead, Jin clearly relishing in the power he's got over Ragna at the moment. "Unlike your temperature. So? If I cool you off, will you at least consider giving me something I want? Nii-san."

For as much as he acts like it's a chore, Ragna doesn't actually really object. It's way too lazy a day to move from bed, so while he's still just a bit conflicted about Jin being his younger brother and all sometimes, it's been a while now since that stopped him from actually objecting. "Yeah yeah, you damn brat, fine."

Jin hums happily, taking his hand off Ragna's forehead to make quick work of his uniform, and Ragna glances away for a moment before deciding there's really no point and letting his eyes linger a bit as Jin's skin reveals itself. Honestly, Ragna's glad to see that damn uniform leave - seeing Jin standing there fully clothed in this heat was making him feel even hotter just looking at him, and not in a pleasant way. 

He shifts a bit further back onto the bed, no longer sprawled across it, to let Jin crawl in alongside him, lifting an arm and unsurprised when Jin immediately snuggles up underneath it. More than unsurprised, though, he's glad, because the immediate relief that comes from having Jin pulled up against him like this, bracketing up against him from chest to legs, is undeniable. He sighs happily and hears Jin give a quietly amused noise from near his throat, but he doesn't need to ask to know that Jin's pleased to be helping him like this, especially since he's being so vocal about his pleasure at it. Jin sets his elbow lazily onto Ragna's hip, arm draping down and pressing up the length of his back, and all Ragna can do is shiver gently and give another noise of appreciation and hug Jin a bit tighter in return. 

They lay like that for a while, Jin seemingly content to just be held like this by Ragna for a while, until Ragna feels cool lips press against his throat, making him shiver for more than just the chill. He can't deny he's feeling much better now, less like dying of heatstroke, so he just lets Jin's lips roam, occasionally slightly more teeth or tongue than just lips. He'd tell Jin not to leave any marks, but whatever; that'd probably only make him more inclined to do so anyway. 

Eventually Jin moves up to kiss Ragna sweetly on the lips, which Ragna tilts his head into, accepting. He knows that Jin's going to get more and more greedy from here until Ragna gives him what he wants, but then again, Ragna has no objections to doing just that. Still, he has to ask, breaking the kiss to do so, "Alright, alright, what do you even want?" Obviously sex of some sort, but there's a lot of possible specifications from there. 

Jin hums, apparently thinking about his options - Ragna's a bit surprised, honestly. He'd assumed that Jin would have had an idea before this point, but then, maybe he simply wasn't expecting Ragna to actually _ask_. 

"Will Nii-san let me do whatever I want?"

Ragna's expression flattens a bit at that, "... Within reason..."

Jin's cheeks puff slightly in a pout that Ragna refuses to admit is cute, "What does that even mean?"

"It means if you try something I don't like, you'll know."

Jin tilts his head, considering, then clarifies, "So you'll let me, you'll just stop me if I do something you don't like?"

Ragna nods rather than responding verbally, and Jin perks up. "Okay, Nii-san. But you'll like it." Ragna nods absently, wanting Jin to get on with it, and nearly misses the ominous mumble of 'probably' that Jin tacks on. Still... It's fine, right? Jin's not gonna do anything he _thinks_ Ragna would object to...

So he lets himself be rolled over as Jin pushes his shoulder, making him lay flat on his back, and watches as Jin's eyes immediately dart down - somewhat predatorily - to Ragna's boxers. He lifts his hips at the unspoken demand, and Jin's already practically purring as he peels away the fabric, finally leaving Ragna naked. It should be embarrassing, and the first that they'd done anything like this it sure as hell had been; Ragna had gone completely red in the face and shoved Jin's head away from him, all but yelling expletives at him, to which Jin had just rolled his eyes and murmured that 'Nii-san is being silly' before ending up sucking him off. Nowadays, Ragna's mostly too used to that look on Jin's face to be perturbed by it anymore. 

Doesn't mean he doesn't still shift just slightly at the gaze, though, always just a little conflicted over the fact that Jin's still his brother... But Jin clearly has no such feelings of hesitation, because he throws a leg over Ragna's hip to straddle over his lap, reaching for his hands and nudging them up towards the headboard. Ragna brings them up obligingly after only a moment's hesitation; he knows very well that they're going to be restrained in some fashion, he's just not sure how. Though, well, he's not too worried about it, since he could break pretty well anything Jin put on him if he really wanted to. 

So when Jin leans forward over him and rather solid-feeling ice forms around his wrists, he jolts at the abrupt chill, huffing a bit because some warning would have been nice, but otherwise settles to make sure his wrists are comfortable before he won't have the chance to move them anymore. Jin lets him find a good position for them before finishing it up, then sits back down, rubbing his ass shamelessly against Ragna's hips. "So far so good, Nii-san?"

Ragna snorts at that, but doesn't at all answer, "You always talk more when we're like this, y'know that?"

Jin hums and shrugs gently, but his smirk is devious even as his tone sounds innocent, "I like hearing Nii-san tell me what he's feeling." 

Ragna scowls and clamps his jaw shut, but that only makes Jin chuckle and drag an icy fingertip down his chest, feather-light over his stomach in random patterns, green eyes watching raptly as Ragna's stomach muscles clench and shiver under the feeling. "Nii-san looks really good like this~ I like watching, too, even when Nii-san gets all stubborn." 

Ragna scoffs out a quiet noise of mild annoyance, but he doesn't really mind that much. Mostly he just twitches and occasionally tugs a bit against the ice on his wrists, more to be sure it's secure than anything. Though, well, he also doesn't miss the way Jin's bright gaze flicks up to his arms when he moves like that. It returns to his stomach and chest soon enough, though, attention only focused on whichever part of Ragna shifts, clearly enjoying watching just as he'd claimed. 

For as nice as that finger feels, though, tickling along his skin gently and keeping him cool, he's also growing more curious about just what Jin intends to do from here. Clearly he's enjoying watching... So maybe he'll want to top? Ragna doesn't mind either way, really. Just that Jin hasn't really done much to get him aroused just yet, so the stirrings are there but not much more than that, and the way Jin's holding back suggests it's not too painful for him to do so, either. 

A terrible thought occurs to him all at once, and he can't help but ask, "... You're not just gonna tease me like this for hours or something are you?"

Jin glances up, expression somewhat curiously surprised - like he wasn't expecting Ragna to speak up, probably. Then he smirks, all but purring, "That wasn't the plan, no. But now that you mention it, that _does_ sound awfully lovely... Plus it'd keep you nice and cool, hm, Nii-san?"

Ragna shudders - not from the chill of Jin's hands on him - and sighs at himself for not thinking about the fact that Jin may very well take that as a suggestion, if he hadn't already thought of it himself. Good going. He shifts his legs to bend them at the knee, sliding Jin further into his lap, unwilling to say anything further and accidentally dig himself even further into the hole he seems to have landed in. 

Jin chuckles at his silence after a few moments, leaning down to kiss him full on the lips, trailing his cool tongue over the seam of Ragna's mouth again until those lips part, and they both tilt their heads slightly to let it deepen. Ragna really is curious as to what Jin's got in mind, because surely he won't actually tease him all day, right? Jin's not patient enough for that. 

... Right?

He hopes so, anyway. Then again, he wouldn't put it above Jin to want him to beg... He sighs against Jin's lips at that, having somewhat accepted his fate either way at this point. Sure, he could break the ice-cuffs if he really wanted to... But he'll refrain unless Jin gets seriously cruel. If he wants to draw it out, that's fine for now, as the chill of him still feels nice pressed up so close to Ragna. 

Jin smiles as he breaks the kiss, pleased that Ragna seems to have accepted his fate. Well, only to some degree, certainly, but Ragna's fairly sure Jin knows that part, too. Push it too far and there'd be retaliation, but at least for a while it's fine. 

Ragna does the best he can to relax, shifting his hips up to see if he can at least goad Jin into rutting against him, but it doesn't seem like he's going to be so easy judging by the way he smirks and kisses Ragna playfully on the cheek, "Mm, just wait, okay, nii-san?"

It earns him a grumble in return, but Jin's smirk just fades into a softer smile, then he's sliding out of Ragna's lap entirely, making Ragna eye him in some measure of paranoia. What's he up to? Jin chuckles at that expression, "Oh, relax. You really think I'm going to leave when I have you so willingly like this?"

Well, when he says it like that...

Ragna shakes his head, sighing a little, then closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the pillow again. Well, wasn't like he couldn't just break the ice surrounding his wrists if Jin left anyway, but he supposes Jin also wouldn't leave in his current state, either. So he merely watches as Jin fishes through the top drawer of Ragna's bedside table, huffing a little, "Nii-san, you're so disorganized. Clearly we don't have sex enough if the lube's not at the top."

Ragna can't help himself at that, feels his cheeks tint pink even as he scoffs, "Of course you'd think that. Besides, you're lookin' in the wrong place." ... Ah, now he's done it. Jin looks over at him, blinking curiously - that's where it's always been, so...? "... S'in my pants pocket. Right." He averts his gaze, but not before he sees Jin's smirk turn knowing.

"Ah, nii-san, how eager of you. Carrying it around just in case?"

Ragna snorts, "Well, you don't have pockets, and I dunno when you're gonna jump me next, so..."

Jin steps back over to the bed, and Ragna can only keep his head tilted away stubbornly for so long before he looks at Jin again, unsurprised when he's kissed sweetly on the lips. Jin retreats again soon enough to go fetch the pants Ragna hasn't worn all day, digging in the right pocket and making a pleased noise when he does indeed find the bottle there.

Ragna lets his eyes fall closed again as he shifts on the sheets, still wondering what Jin's planning. If anything. For all Ragna knows, he might not have anything solid in mind at all, might just be doing whatever he likes on a whim. Then again, Jin _did_ say that he wasn't entirely sure Ragna was going to like 'it', whatever 'it' was. 

Well, there's no real use in thinking on it - Ragna's probably not going to do anything to stop him, so he may as well just relax... So when Jin's lips are abruptly wrapped around his cock, he's glad for the fact that his hands have also appeared on Ragna's thighs, because it's the only reason he doesn't buck up into that feeling. As it is, he hisses out a breath and forces himself to settle back down again, " _Fuck_ , warn me, don't wanna choke you."

Jin laps around the head of his cock and hums for a moment before lifting his head off of him again, "I held you down, didn't I?" His breath is slightly cool against Ragna's heated flesh, and Ragna shudders a bit at the sensation. Jin smiles and gives him another few almost-childish licks, stroking one hand down from Ragna's hip along the inside of his thigh, then back up as he sinks his mouth down again, this time taking more into his mouth. Ragna's expecting it this time, so he merely squirms mildly under Jin's mouth, against that tongue pushing against the underside of his cock and the light sucking, but doesn't thrust up.

Jin's mouth gradually falls further open, taking Ragna in further and moaning happily around him. Ragna's not sure why Jin likes doing this so much - really, it's not like he's getting much out of it. Ragna would usually have his hands in Jin's hair or something, and maybe he could have them there now, but he's keeping his hands up by the headboard in their ice cuffs regardless. 

The temperature... He's still hot, and this isn't helping, but wherever Jin touches feels nice and cool, making him shiver and twitch as one of those hands slides off his hip and up over his stomach, fingers trailing little random patterns over the skin again. His mouth isn't working Ragna particularly hard, either - he wonders if Jin has any intention of getting him off like this, but doubts it. After all, he'd grabbed the lube, so while Ragna's not quite sure who's going to end up on top this time, he's pretty sure someone's going to get fucked. Whenever Jin feels like getting around to it. If Ragna couldn't feel both of Jin's hands on him, he might wonder if he was working himself open while his mouth worked, but he can, so... Just what is Jin thinking?

Well, it's not like he can complain, anyway. Right now he's just relishing in the pleasure of Jin's licking and sucking at his cock. The fact that Jin seems to enjoy doing so, well, that's definitely a nice bonus, even if Ragna doesn't understand it. He's sure he could make guesses, but he's not sure he wants to know if they'd be right in the first place. 

Jin works his way down until Ragna feels the head of his cock hit the back of his throat - he tries to hold as still as possible as Jin adjusts to it, but he can't help the shudder when Jin swallows, throat constricting around him. Jin moans, fluttering his lashes open and looking up at Ragna, who is sure his cheeks are flushed as he watches raptly. Jin's got his undivided attention now, that's for sure. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but watching Jin's mouth while he does this is hot as hell - Jin seems to know anyway, though. Ragna can't see him smirk, of course, mouth as full as it is, but somehow he can tell Jin's amused all the same.

So it takes a second for the familiar _pop_ of the lid to the lube a second to register in his mind. His gaze flicks over to Jin's hand, not even having realized it was no longer on his stomach, and isn't sure if he's surprised or not when Jin lifts his head, nudging a hand at Ragna's hips to make him shift. Ragna shifts a bit so Jin can have access to him, legs falling further open, and he's unsurprised when Jin's gaze immediately drops even as he slicks his fingers.

Ragna glances away again - mostly just because that hungry look on Jin's face is making him want to squirm, feeling exposed, but he doesn't do anything else, staying quiet when Jin presses one slick finger into him. Ragna's half expecting Jin's other hand to take up what his mouth had been doing, so when Jin shifts back down the bed, he blinks in surprise, but can only moan when Jin's mouth sinks down on him again. Ragna wants to call him greedy, but then again, he's the one being completely pleasured at the moment, so he supposes it's rather selfless. Ragna wishes he could touch Jin in return, but he already knows that Jin would refuse to break the cuffs unless Ragna genuinely wanted him to.

A second finger joins the first soon enough, and Ragna squirms just a little, once more thankful for Jin's free hand on his hip. It doesn't feel that bad - maybe just the faintest trace of pain, but he's sure Jin's going to-- 

Before he can even finish the thought, Jin's prodding at his prostate, making him shudder hard and hiss a breath between his teeth as he tries not to buck up. Jin's hand is on his hip, sure, and his grip is firm, but Ragna could probably overpower him since there's only one hand holding him down. The last thing he wants to do is choke Jin, frankly. 

Jin's mouth keeps working him, too, pleasure assaulting Ragna from both sides, and not only is he tempted to rock up, he also wants to grind down against those damn teasing fingers. Particularly with the way they're just rubbing back and forth over his prostate, clearly aiming to torture him. Ragna's breathing is more gasps than anything at this point, and he barely notices the third finger press in until they start to stretch out more, actually prepping him now rather than just teasing. 

Still, all of this isn't exactly _not_ affecting Ragna, and he hisses between his teeth, "H-hey, cut it out." It's not an actual complaint - it's just the best warning he can manage at the moment. He's not going to take that much longer, honestly, if Jin keeps up this assault on his senses. Jin just blinks up at him, expression somehow innocent even with his lips wrapped around Ragna's cock, and he manages another word, "Close."

Jin hums and sucks harder. A hard shudder works it's way through Ragna's body as he tosses his head back, hands clenching uselessly at the headboard, groaning as he comes, Jin swallowing around him and licking at his cock for a few extra seconds, sucking lightly, wringing it all out of him until he shudders and grumbles a bit in oversensitivity.

Jin licks his lips, eyes lidded as he roves his gaze over Ragna's body. It takes him a second, but then he's practically purring, voice rather throaty from the work it had been doing, "Nii-san, I'm going to fuck you, okay?"

Well, Ragna had assumed at much. Hard not to when Jin's fingers had been working him open... He just hadn't expected to actually be allowed to come before that. Aw, dammit, he's going to be all sensitive... "You're such a fuckin' brat."

Jin just smiles and leans down to kiss him, and Ragna grumbles quietly again at tasting himself on Jin's mouth, but he's - unfortunately - somewhat used to it at this point, and lets Jin's tongue slick through his mouth all the same. When he pulls back, he's pouting just a bit, "As much as I love kissing nii-san... On your knees, okay?"

 _Demanding_ brat, at that, but Ragna just sighs and shifts around to get on his knees as 'requested', scoffing at the cuffs. He shakes his hands to draw Jin's attention to them, laying flat on his stomach for a moment, "You gonna take these off?"

Jin leans down and kisses between his shoulder blades, making Ragna shiver again with the cool sensation of it. "Of course not, nii-san."

Ragna would be lying if he said he didn't expect that. He considers bending his arms at the elbow and staying like that, but... Honestly, it's probably easier to just shove his arms down the bed and keep his chest flat, just raise his hips instead. He does so, and Jin's little croon of approval tells him the view, at least, is appreciated. He looks back over his shoulder as best he can, watching Jin slick himself up, and then buries his face in the pillow again as Jin nudges his legs further apart, settling between them. A hand grips his hip, and Ragna relaxes as best he can, feeling Jin press into him.

Ah, damn, he feels like he's burning up all over again... There's a light sheen of sweat on his skin, both from the heat of the room and the pleasure he'd been given. Jin's hand on his hip feels amazing, frankly, somehow still slightly cold, giving him something to focus on other than the stretch of himself around Jin. It's not so much that it hurts, it's just that he's already oversensitive from his orgasm...

He shudders when Jin's pressed all the way in, other hand shifting to grip Ragna's hip as well, holding him steady and keeping him up. That's probably for the better, because Ragna's already trembling, breath shaky. Fuck, Jin's the worst. Or the best. Depended. Right now, though, he's definitely the worst. Ragna can practically _feel_ Jin's smirk, even without being able to see it, cocky brat...

Jin pulling back interrupts his thoughts, making Ragna wince just a little at the sensitivity and the slight pain, but Jin shushes him lightly, thumbs smoothing little circles in his hips and assuring him that he'd feel better soon. As if he doesn't know that! But, well, at least Ragna's thankful that Jin keeps things slow for a little while; whether it's to let him adjust, calm his nerves, or some other reason, Ragna's not sure, but he appreciates it all the same.

Once the pace finally does pick up a bit, Ragna squirms slightly, but doesn't complain, just does his best to rock back into the pace after a few moments. Jin gives an appreciative moan, and Ragna clenches around him just to feel him shudder. It earns him a harder thrust, making him let out a startled moan as Jin nails his prostate, and then the pace picks up properly, leaving Ragna struggling to match it. Jin leans over him, though, presses cool kisses along his shoulder blades and the top of his spine, to down as far as he can reach without moving from inside him. The sudden chill of them feels nice, makes Ragna shiver and give little softly pleasured sighs. Sex is definitely a workout, but the temperature isn't so bad with Jin pressed up against him, bracketing him from knee to back like this.

So of course Jin eventually slides one hand off Ragna's hip, reaching down instead to take up his cock, stroking him slow but firm and drawing a gasp from Ragna. Ah, fuck, he's still sensitive - the thrusts were enough! At least until he got closer! He tries to protest, but all that comes out is a little gasping moan. Jin gives a breathy chuckle from his shoulder blades, and Ragna huffs, but he's pretty sure Jin both understands and also has no intention of stopping. Fine, but that means Ragna's just gonna go the hell to sleep after this!

With that in mind, he works harder to thrust in time with both Jin's hand and his hips, each moving opposite the other so he can get the maximum pleasure from both. Damn, he's going to be so exhausted after this... Well, at least he's pretty sure Jin's intending on staying, so he should at least be able to stay cool enough to actually get some sleep. But those thoughts aren't exactly at the front of his mind at the moment, too busy shuddering and whimpering as Jin fucks him hard and fast, very clearly intending on getting them both off again.

It doesn't take that long before it's too much for Ragna's frayed control to snap again, all but writhing on Jin's cock as he moans and shudders out another orgasm, feeling as exhausted as he'd expected. It makes him clench reflexively around Jin, who follows shortly after with a croon of "Nii-san" as he does, and to Ragna's relief, he pulls out shortly thereafter. Ugh, he just wants to collapse, and goes to do just that, but Jin's hand stays on his hip, forcing him to remain up on his knees. 

"Hold on, nii-san, let me clean up first."

Ragna groans in complaint, trembling and wanting nothing more than to lay down, but at least Jin is quick to go get a damp facecloth, cleaning Ragna up and then the sheets. The second Ragna hears Jin's satisfied noise, his knees all but give out under him, flopping to the side. The ice handcuffs disappear into thin air, and Ragna rotates his wrists a bit as Jin lays down alongside him, snuggling close. Ragna shifts a bit to accommodate him, sighing contentedly when Jin snuggles in close. Nice and cool against his warm skin... Damn, this feels nice, even if he's exhausted. Or maybe especially because he's exhausted. Either way, he's quite comfortable now, and judging by Jin's pleased crooning against his throat, he's happy too.

Just as Ragna's closing his eyes, though, he blinks them open again in sudden remembrance, "Wait, why'd you come here in the first place?" Not that he's complaining, of course, but he figured Jin had some reason to come, right?

Jin snickers, "Because nii-san is an idiot who would have laid here all day before he remembered that my powers are ice based. I figured I made nii-san wait long enough."

Ragna blinks uncomprehendingly for a moment. Made him wait...? Oh. Jin knew how hot it was, and knew Ragna would be dying...

Ragna nearly throws his bratty little brother off the bed... But, well, Jin's cold and Ragna's hot. He just kisses him to shut him up, instead.


End file.
